The Black Mask
The Black Mask is the final boss of the Chaotic Earthend which appears on Patapon 4: Dark Secrets The ultimate Accursed One that controls most of the Corrazen in Earthend. Not much is known about this being as the only 3 things that are visible from it are his Mask, his cloak and his unique Spellscythe. He holds the key to the Underworld that will finally allow the Patapons and their allies to attack the kingdom of the Underworld. He is first met in Forest Of Thorns alongside 2 of his generals: Tarantazen and Fungazen. He is later met in the Cemetery Of Chaos, in which he the only things he does is annoy the player as they travel across it while battling multiple Akumapons and Corrazens. His 2 final encounters before he changes into his "Accursed" form is on the Citadel Garden. His "Accursed" form is finally seen at the Devil's Lair. Attacks and Abiilities Roaring Claws It raises it's spellscythe in the air as patches of purple mist form at the area of the Patapons. It will then cause hundreds of black claws out of the ground which makes the Patapons fall asleep and get poisoned while causing distracting beats that will often make first time players who meet it stagger. The only way out of this Don Don Chaka Chaka! Purple Lightning He tilts his spellscythe as purple sparks form on the orb on itself. After 2 beats, he would unleash a nearly fatal lightning storm everywhere .Any Patapon unlucky enough to get hit would be flown out of the screen while getting poisoned. This move will hit you wherever you are, so the only way is to defend yourself with Pon Pon Chaka Chaka! and Chaka Chaka Pata Pon!. Slash And Smash He sharply tilts his spellscythe pointing away from the Patapons. After a while, he will swiftly slash across infront of him then throwing it up in the air and smashing it on the ground, causing a mild earthquake. Only way out is PonPata. Drum Of Chaos He brings out 4 drums that look almost like the 4 Holy Drums but with demonic corruption everywhere. He will often use these to summon Corrazens with the either the PataPata song, PonPon song, PonChaka or ChakaPon. The only way to stop the Corrazens from spawning is to destroy all 4 of the drums or to make The Black Mask stagger. Accursed Form Once you finally battle him at the Devil's Lair, he will change into an Ormen Karmen shaped form which has 4 arms and a pair of large wings while still retaining his spellscythe which only changed in size to fit his form. In This form he uses chants similair to Ormen Karmen but with much deadlier abilities. Normal Form Attacks Toxic Fog He speaks "Now where did Ormen put my fog machine...." as he searchs inside a black hole. He then turns it on towards the Patapons which causes them to be poisoned aswell as being put to sleep. Shadow Tornado The Black Mask tilts his Spellscythe towards the patapons while chanting "Feel The Wrath Of The Winds From Hades!". After a beat later he will swing the Spellscythe around 3 times making 3 purple tornados that causes very heavy damage while poisoning. the only way out is DonDon. Thunder Fist He swings all four of his arms as lightning crackles at his back before smashing them directly infront of him which can reach the Patapons even if they use PonPata. This causes major stagger and poisoning and the only way out is DonDon. Fury Of The Dark Lord He chants "By The Hands Of The Dark Lord, Let It Rain Chaos!" as he waves his spellscythe in the air as the area also darken. A beat later, purple and black meteors will quickly rain down at the Patapons as the wind instantly turns into a headwind and also causes flying or floating Patapons to be flown away. The meteors land very quickly and are quite small but can cause sleep and poisoning. The only thing you can do is to defend yourself as chaos erupts around the Patapons. This attack lasts for around 3-4 beats only. Masked Demon Form The Black Mask only changes into this form after his health drops to 50%. In this form he has the body of Zuttankarmen's Cyclops form but instead has 6 legs along with 4 tentacles with what seems to be his Mask which has turned into a 3 eyed mask with 5 horns aswell as having his spellscythe turned into a very long spellblade. In this form - like Zuttankarmen and Dettankarmen - he is very vulnerable to Stagger aswell as Light, Light deals 3x more damage to him but Pure Darkness deals only 1.5x more damage. Lightning Smash He aims his spellblade on top of the Patapons as lightning sparks from it. After a beat later he smashs it at the Patapons, dealing from high to fatal damage. Can be avoided with PonPata Eye Of The Storm His "eyes" begin to glow a purplish hue as what seems to be a dark cloud on top of them. After a beat later, He conjures a small orb in front of him which makes it cause purple lightning aswell as rain blood red water while causing a headwind. The rain slowly damages the Patapons and lightning strikes 2x more frequently than the natural ones. The only way to stop this is to break the orb. Tentacle Buffet He raises all four of his tentacles in the air while aiming towards the Patapons. after a beat later he will grab up to 4 Patapons while throwing them into his "mouth". You can use DonDon or PonPate out of this. Fury Of The Void All four of his tentacles spin around as his mouth slowly opens becoming a deep black. A beat later, he will open up a black hole which will inflict medium to high damage aswell as causing the status effect "Voided". "Voided" units are slowly transformed into Corrazen Controlled demons which will attack the Patapons. The only way to cure this is using PonChaka then DonChaka in the exact same order. Trivia *He is very similar to the Karmens and Ormen Karmen due to his liking to masks and the use of lightning *When he is finally defeated for the first time at the Devil's Lair, he will drop an odd looking key to the Underworld. This makes him one of the first bosses that is needed to be defeated to unlock another dimension. *Dispite being always floating, he can still be attacked by Tatepons, Robopons and the such. *In his accursed form, he has a very similair design with Ormen Karmen and Zuttankarmen aswell as his normal form which is also similair to Arch Pandara's. *He is very unique when compared to Arch Pandora's and Zuttankarmen's attack styles. He will often need something that you will need to break in order to stop most of his attacks. *He is also very unique for the fact he doesnt have a Berserk mode at all. See Also * Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets * Corrazen Scourge Category:Bosses Category:Mythical Demon Category:Demon Category:Underworld Tribe Category:Patapon 4: The Dark Secrets